All In One Moment
by Apherion
Summary: Isn't it strange how your outlook on a person can change all in one moment? I guess that's the way I feel about this... KakaSaku R&R I take flames ONESHOT! LEMON WARNING


_This is my first ONESHOT that I've done (shocking right?) well at any rate. I dedicate this to my three beautiful friends (who all love me and I love them):_

_xXAngelic1ZXx (who is out of town,&I miss chatting with, & is my first muse), Kakashi's Cupid (my lil sis whom I think highly of), and nlightnd (hope I spelled that right XD, anyway, my big sis right here and I'm so much like her it's almost scary)_

_All right, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**All In One Moment**

**(Sakura POV)**

Kakashi looked at me softly and I felt the blood rush to my face. My breathing hitched terribly and I felt my stomach disappear. I looked into his eyes, feeling like I was going to die from how badly I was shaking from being so close…so close to him. I heard each splash the rain made dip in harmony with my heart pounding in my chest.

His skilled fingers brushed my wet hair away from my face and I swooned from the touch of his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it gratefully, only to be pulled into an embrace. My face in his chest, he lifted my chin up to let his eyes drink in mine. I felt my torn heart soar. What I saw within those depths told me everything I needed to know and I didn't have a doubt in my mind how much he cared for me. The rain seemed to fall just for us in that moment.

"Sakura, I know that this is wrong, and I know that I could be killed over this…but I can't stop the feelings I have for you. I've tried to stop them, oh have I tried, but all attempts failed spectacularly and I can't hold them back anymore." I looked away from him, my eyes seeing my reflection in the puddle of water that congealed from the sky. My makeup, however useful it was, was no more, and was running down my face.

"Why would you even look at me? I look awful…and…and," she felt her nose burn with the tears forming fresh in her eyes. It was the perfect mixture, rain and tears.

"I don't care about that stuff Sakura. You're beautiful even now." I cried, not looking at him. It was too good to be true. He wasn't actually saying this to me after all he's made me go through, was he? I couldn't face him, not when I was being weak. I was always weak! I was always falling behind! Even though I could control my chakra better than Naruto and Sasuke, it still wasn't enough to beat them. He never paid me any attention until my physical appearance had caught the eye of several-even my old crush, but let Ino have him (I had set my sights higher)-and threatened our friendship because of it.

After that fight I didn't want to see him, but my heart ached for the attention only he could give. Yet, all he ever did was brush it away! How could I be open to him while he stayed shut up in his perverted novels? There wasn't anyway to do it. He had to come out on his own. But it's too late! He can't just show up and expect my heart to give him another chance! I have already given him more than he deserves for brushing me off all those years.

But he has to try, said the fairer version of my mind; my reasonable side. He has to see if I will try to let him in, just a little bit in the least. He has to see if the door is still opened…even if it's just a crack. He has to know.

Know what, I argued within me. Know what exactly? I don't care about him…he was worse that Sasuke ever could have been! I was in the hospital…

The cold of the dagger seared through my flesh and I grinned maliciously, running the blade of the kunai over my wrist again, repeating the affect on my other wrist.

Eyes wide, mouth hanging open in a lopsided grin, I watched myself press the blade inside me. I felt the ecstasy that was warm blood gushing on cold steel. I don't know why I was crying though. Pain…? No, I didn't feel pain. Pain was when my heart was broken in two. Pain was when I had felt that pain increase ten-fold thanks to Kakashi.

It was all a haze from then on. Falling back onto the tile floor…vaguely wondering where that bright light that hurt my eyes was coming from. Waking from a dream that seemed almost too good to be true…I would see him almost every time I opened my eyes in the hospital… I thought it was a dream, a mirage of my imagination; my mind playing tricks on me.

No, I screamed, I'm won't think about that. It always gets me… I was crying harder now, and Kakashi was clutching me to him. I don't know why I loved him…and I still do. I allowed my arms to wrap around his waist. I felt his body sigh with relief (?) as I had commenced the movement. I don't know what forced me to do it. My insides were squirming and maybe my quieter side took advantage of the moment. She had always been able to welcome him back with open arms, giving the benefit of the doubt, and here I was, looking into his eyes. Those eyes that bore holes through me, that made me feel like he could see through me. I stood on the tips of my toes as my right arm unwrapped from his waist, now at the base of his neck, drawing him down. His sharigan eye closed as he neared closer, and I felt my lips brush the scarred skin that was his eyelid.

I let my hand fall, but he caught it with his left, entwining our fingers, using the grip that he had on my right hand to compel me forward, into him. I closed my eyes, shutting out the rain. I felt his soft lips against my inexperienced ones. Invitingly this was done, not coercing…telling me I could stop anytime I want; and something inside of me burst with joy for the first time in years. He withdrew, forehead against mine, watching my tears fall freely against flushed cheeks. I felt his hands…ungloved…on my face.

He never takes those gloves off.

My eyes were still closed as I cried and I moved with the slightest touch of his hand. I leaned into the kisses he was showering me in, trying to stop the flow of tears. I opened my watering eyes, and he looked so sincere. I felt him touch my forehead with a tender kiss before gazing into my eyes once again. I stared back into his obsidian depths and the frightful blood glow. I swallowed hard… Oh how my breathing wasn't working properly.

"I hate it when you cry Sakura," he whispered to my forehead, his breathing along with the smooth touch of his lips, tickling the surface. He held me to him, protectively, and he began talking about things he had never shared with me before. Inside I felt a grin tug my broken lips. It was almost as if I was worthy to finally hear his tale.

"I didn't have my mother to watch after me. That's probably why I've never been too acute with feelings." She heard a bitter note in his voice, but he was being so sweet. The rain was falling on them so softly. "My father…he-he failed Konoha and went after his friends. The Hokage and everyone turned their back on him. When he did it, I couldn't believe it. I was only nine at the time." He was holding her so close to him it would be impossible for one to move without the other. Yet, she liked it like that. He was letting her see his vulnerable side, just so he could comfort her properly. Like stabbing yourself with a kunai to banish fear and to get your friends to safety, she thought fondly of Sasuke when they were twelve.

"I was faced with the same test and it cost me my teammate, Uchiha Obito, and my left eye. That's how I got this scar," he used my forefinger to trace the healed tissues of skin and sinew. "Rin…I lost her too, she put Obito's eye in for me when Obito said for me to take it. I lost her soon after Obito…in the hospital. They couldn't save her when we were attacked just days after we had gotten back. She was happy though, she told me that it was all right…she'd be with Obito soon." He loosened the grip he had on her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, I know this is no excuse for pushing away your feelings, but I had to sort it out so we could." I held up a hand to silence him. I had to have my say in this. There were plenty of rules against this, I just knew there were.

"How though… Precautions, things that could go wrong…" and I felt myself being dragged to Kakashi's lips cutting of my vocabulary and speech all together. He put his hands on my face, taking me in as I gasped from his cool touch. I liked the way his tongue slithered inside, licking at my tongue, trying to taste all it could of me, though it ended before I could start participating in the kiss.

"This is not a mission Sakura," and I blushed. He kissed my burning cheek once more before leading me back into the shelter of the house.

As soon as I entered, the warmth reminded me of how cold the rain had been. My clothes had been soaked through, and my hair was dripping wet. I still had stubborn streaks of mascara on my face, and it didn't help matters much when I realized it wasn't my house Kakashi had lead me into. It had been his.

The door shut with a snap and I appeared from my reverie. Kakashi was looking at me, mask-less, gloveless, and I felt weak-kneed. Sure, I had seen that gorgeous face before, but knowing that face was looking at me, knowing that those perfect lips had been on mine. It was just a bit much for me, and it was all I could do to stay standing. He began to advance on me and my breathing came out hitching and uneven. It was like I couldn't remember how to breathe. Yet, when his hands laced with mine, my breathing eased and I could look at him with admiration.

I'll follow wherever you may lead, I found myself thinking. I'll concede to your will…what you want, I want. It felt bitter-sweet to listen to my head say that, but I knew those words to be truth before they were even formed. I watched his movements with rapt attention, eager to follow the line of the body of someone whom I was obsessed with when I was in lust for Sasuke. To see him defeat all of those men…it was intriguing, even at that age and she could give a damn about age limits and taboo topics.

He opened a door and flicked on the lights, which immediately filled the room with a florescent glow. My eyes seemed to refuse to adjust to the harsh lights as Kakashi pulled me into the offending area. I felt my hand lose Kakashi's and I sighed out of sorrow. He may have been just holding my hand, but I've always marveled at the feel of my hand inside someone else's. It was a simple gesture, telling me that I was never going be off his mind.

Yet while I thought, the room steadily got darker, until I could finally open my eyes. There Kakashi was, adjusting the lights. I caught his eye and he smiled at me, walking back over to my side. It was almost as though it was candle lit, the room, but I didn't care. I could only watch Kakashi forego me, but in an instant I heard the sound of running water hitting a porcelain basin. I felt a hand pass over my shoulder, and I heard the cool whisper against my wet flesh.

"Undress," he whispered it so softly, it could have passed for him blowing on my neck. I shivered and watched him slowly slip his shirt off him. The clothes were freezing me and my hair felt like ice every time it touched my face. I giggled nervously when I felt him urging the bottom of my shirt up; it tickled you see. I batted his hand away playfully, and wrung out my hair as best as I could. I touched the hem of my shirt with the tips of my fingers and raised it over my head. I dropped the soaking piece of material to the tile floor.

As I took off my skirt, I distantly heard Kakashi turn off the tap and slip into the water. She wasn't looking, but she knew that he had sunk into his lazy, relaxing position. He's always so predictable. I padded over to the tub, still in my undergarments. I let my fingers glide over the surface of the water and felt my wrist being grasped. I was tugged effortlessly into the pool-like tub.

I broke the water spluttering, I glared at the form of Kakashi in the water. He didn't even acknowledge that he had just hauled me into the water. I splashed him and laughed at him when he 'woke' from his stupor. He swam over to me, and knowing full well how much shorter than him I was, he dunked me under. I floated up, like an alligator in wait, and prowled for my 'prey'. I didn't see Kakashi silently dive under and shouted aloud when he grabbed my ankles. Big mistake on my part…I inhaled a lot of water when he dragged me down. He didn't hold me down, but I was still a bit angry.

He wrapped his arms around me though and he brought me back to the edge of the tub, where is was shallow, and held me to his chest. His arms held me securely and his head was on top of mine. I finally felt the heat of the water take its toll on me and I laid back into him, and at last, I felt at ease with him. I felt his lips touching my head, but I wanted much more than that. Yet I never realized how comfortable I had been with him all those years we work together, still do, just the two of us are older (nineteen and thirty-three).

"Kakashi," I whispered in the quiet, luxurious moment. He made an inquisitorial sound, meaning that I was allowed to continue with the question I had. "What made you change you mind? When you felt you had no other option I mean?" I knew my question probably wouldn't be answered, but I had to see.

"Fate," I heard him whisper in his monotone. I closed my eyes, for a minute. A new question struck.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked, hoping not to sound to prying. I heard a dry laugh and felt it by their closeness.

"Unfortunately," he said, with a slight smile in his voice. I didn't understand though.

"Why 'unfortunately'?" I didn't hear his soft laugh again though. What he said was him being serious, so I didn't laugh in turn.

"It's unfortunate because I have to go through so many bad times to have one moment of happiness." I felt something close to sympathy, but I would never admit that to Kakashi… He wouldn't like it very much if I said that to him.

"Which would be?" I wanted as much information about as I could get, hopefully he could tell me and I could reap the benefits of my curiosity.

"Right now, with you." My heart fluttered in my chest. Did he really just say that? Am I dreaming? His lips molded against my neck, the connection between it and my shoulder. It sent pleasurable shivers down my back and I couldn't help but sigh into his touch even further. I felt one of his arms stir from my waist and I felt my right hand become entwined once more with his left. It was like he couldn't stop holding my hand. I liked it, despite how childish it was. It was a gentle gesture that felt wonderful against the skin. My hands had always been sensitive too.

"Sakura," his breath tickled my skin and I shuddered from the contact. Oh…did my heart just stop? I can't really feel my stomach either… I bit my lip, eyes only half-open, vaguely aware of my surroundings. Actually whole thing was sketchy; I only knew I was in Kakashi's arms when the water started to get cold. I squirmed bit, feeling uncomfortable, not liking the sensation.

"Kakashi…" I didn't even finish the sentence when I felt his hand leave mine only to rest at my waist again. Giving it a squeeze, he let go, and I was able to climb over the rim of the tub. He followed soon after, while I stood freezing in the dim light of the bathroom. He looked at me, grinning. I glared back, trying to generate warmth while I was soaking. He grabbed a towel and started to dry me off.

"You're good at this impromptu," I whispered as he toweled my hair, making me feel a little sleepy. I heard him laugh and I smiled a little.

"Who said it was?" He asked rhetorically, for I didn't answer him. He kissed my cheek as he let the towel in his hands sensually roam over my body. I didn't think I would be able to take it if he continued like that. He did too. Inside I squirmed from the feeling…it was like some sort of fire had started inside of me. I heard my heart pounding in my ears and I could feel it beating against my throat.

"Ka-kashi," I attempted to say, feeling myself swoon when he touched my stomach lightly. Do it again, I found myself thinking. I shivered when his warm hands forgot the towel. Slowly, I felt his hands caress my toned core from all of those trainings with him. I arched into the touch, and I felt his lips against my cheek, curving upward in a smile. A slight taunt seemed to reverberate in my mind from the way he kept tracing his fingers over my heating flesh.

'You like it don't you?' He said it without words and I mewled softly, wanting him to continue. His lips traced intricate patterns on my cheek with kisses, almost matching the patterns he was forming on my skin. He was sending tendrils of shocking lust in each touch, and I felt myself waxing to its affects.

'More,' I silently pleaded, letting my lead-filled arms lift, and insert my hands into his dripping hair. I tugged at it a little, drawing his mouth to place hot kisses on my throat. I could feel his greedy tongue lick the surface of my neck. How could one kiss change my opinion of him? I asked myself silently. I didn't even know my feelings for him, but I guess this was opening my eyes.

I felt his arms tighten around my mid-drift, pulling me into him and _him_. Warmth filled my cheeks upon the contact of the erection against my backside, even if it was through his shorts. I couldn't help it though. Sasuke, I thought distractedly. Yeah, he was my first, and second, and third…but when asked his sin, wrath would definitely fit. For the Uchiha, it was power-streak and kill Itachi. Yet, I knew he wasn't my love. After that courting, I knew him not to be the man that I thought he had become. Let Ino have the cold-hearted bastard…I just pray Kakashi's not like him.

"Sakura," he whispered in a hoarse, husky voice. I grinned; it almost could've passed for him moaning my name. I liked that idea, I liked it a lot. I leaned into him, slightly grinding against his hips. His kisses became a bit feverish, and I dug my fingers in his silver locks. He let me go, and I was so surprised, my hold on his hair relinquished. I felt his muscular arms pick my body up bridal style, walking away from the bathroom completely leaving the tub still full and the towel to accumulate germs on the floor.

I knew exactly where we were headed, and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I was outlining his jaw-line with my lips, kissing him softly. I heard a door creak open, but he kept the lights off. I was proud of him. I didn't like lights to be on; I figured that out my first time. We completely forgot about the lights, but neither of us wanted to get up and shut them off when we were exhausted by the first time. I had a grand total of seven orgasms from the time him and I went into that bedroom to when we left for lunch.

Kakashi blew on my face and dropped me mercilessly onto the bed. I bounced from the spring in it and settled into the comfortable sheeting; black comforter and black sheets. I laughed out loud when I hit the bed and Kakashi chuckled with me, getting on the bed himself, if that's what you'd call it. He practically landed on top of me, draping his body like a belt over my stomach. I giggled and patted his back.

"Get up you lazy!" I said, laughing with mirth. He looked at me with a side-ways wry grin. A wiry body positioned itself above mine and he looked at me seriously.

"I'll show you who's lazy." I giggled, but was stopped by a passion-filled kiss, taking me by surprise. My mouth opened and I felt his tongue inside before I knew what had happened, devouring me slowly. I felt his neck beneath one of my hands, pressing him into me. I licked at him, loving the sensation that it created on my part. We both broke away, needing air. I looked at him in a way I hadn't in a long time…too long in fact. I watched him watch me slightly flee from his look, but his right hand press my head to the right, so I'd be looking at him again. I bit my lip, looking away. I heard him sigh and my gaze floated back to him. He was straddling my waist, but not necessarily sitting on me.

"What will it take for you to look me in the eye, like you used to?" The question was a simple one, but it sounded so desperate from him. Coming from him, it was wrong, he shouldn't have to bother. His face was handsome and though his body may have had a few scars, it was still desirable. I…I blinked up at him, worried that he actually was sad. I had to think and quickly too. He wouldn't wait for an answer, no matter how much he would want something. He would disregard it and put it from his mind, not recalling it and would let it consume him. Like the deaths of his friends and family, I thought with sadness. So many had let him down, so many had misunderstood him…I couldn't bring myself to become one of them. Though I'd just be another let down, and I'd be something he'd try to put from his mind…but I'll still be alive at the end of this, and I'll be harder to avoid. We would have missions together and he'd have to interact with me. I couldn't bring myself to make that rift.

"Love me, and I'll be able to," I said it quietly, taking him in with that helpless look on his face. The look disappeared as soon as my words sank in, and he had that same hunger in him. Flesh on flesh, I thought with relish, rekindling the heat he had stirred within me as I saw two seamlessly connected bodies. The kiss he gave me seared my lips.

I felt his hands take off my bra, brushing his chest against mine. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer, granting him access for he was nibbling at my bottom, begging for entry. I forced my lips against his harder, receiving a twinning squeeze on my chest, by his hands. Breathing eradicated, or it seemed like it, he pull away, trail open-mouthed kisses down my neck, biting it affectionately often. I could feel his hands working on my breasts and I arched into his touch, wanting him to trail further down, need becoming explicitly known.

I whimpered slightly when he paused in his escapade of heightening my senses and proving to be the same lazy man, taking his time. Playing with me, I thought devilishly about him, but then again maybe he was the devil. He sucked on my collarbone, and moved onto trailing his tongue down in-between my breasts, which were hard and throbbing slightly from the prolonged attention. The hands in question, traveled down my curves, sexually ticking the person they were attached to. They stopped at the only garment of clothing still on me. I watched him sit up and I moaned out of dissatisfaction. He chuckled at me, wriggling in need, wanting him to hurry his ass up. The article of clothing was slipped from my body, not that I cared. It was one less boundary. Now, I thought strategizing, how to get his off?

I saw him studying me. My lust-flushed face, my hardened breasts, my taut abs, and lastly…

I shivered violently when he used one finger to trail from my forehead down to my lips. I opened my mouth, suckling on the appendage, wrapping my tongue around it, and then letting it go. The finger traced an invisible line from my lips, along my breastbone, and down my stomach. I unconsciously gripped the sheets, begging him to do something. Take me, my thoughts echoed in desire.

He crashed his lips on mine and I responded eagerly by grinding my hips hard against his, feeling his member against me. I pressed my hips against his once more as I kissed him back and I heard a strangled sort of sigh. I grinned at my result to my forcing myself on him. I needed to be on top, and an evil thought overcame me. I pushed him off to my side while I straddled him.

"What's the matter?" He asked; as if knowing the answer I was going to give him. I gave him a defiant stare.

"I would be eighty before you'd have me, so I thought I'd speed that up." I removed the boxers, revealing him in all his glory. He just grinned at me sardonically.

"I thought you were going to speed up, not just stop all together." I glared at him, leaning back, hands behind his head, and enjoying how unintuitive I was being. I blushed furiously, thinking about the downsides of being bold. I still was inexperienced…it should be him doing this…not me. I felt wounded for some reason, tears slightly in my eyes. Hands had placed themselves on each hip and I looked at him. He was sitting up a bit, looking at me with concern.

"I thought you were going to look at me like you used to." His right hand moved from my hip to my cheek, which I leaned into at once the hand had made contact. He pulled me into a kiss, and changed our positions yet again. I was grateful, but angry at myself for not doing it. He nuzzled my cheek softly, whispering into my ear what I had to do for him. I…I obeyed, and almost as soon as I had done as he asked, I could feel him against me. I felt a surreal feeling, something I couldn't explain clearly. Wonderful bliss with wondering about how he was like, fearing he'd be like Sasuke. It wasn't impossible…but, I hoped he wasn't.

His hands were on my face, and his kissed me tenderly, when I felt the intrusion being made. I focused on the kiss though; there would be plenty of time for me to feel him inside of me. Kisses like the one we were sharing didn't happen often, and I kissed him back just as sweet. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes, which were studying mine. We stayed like that for a long time, just seeing each other through one another's eyes. I pushed him into me, making movement once it began to feel a bit uncomfortable just lying there. He obliged confidently, moving slowly out of me, sending a pack of shivers through me. It had been a while, most definitely.

He was teasing me, that's for sure. Taking his precious time, but he was making it worthwhile. I sighed softly, eyes lightly closed, but I could see him perfectly. Making love to me as though we had never became cold to one another. I opened my eyes to fix with his. I watched his black one take me in, while his left eyelid was closed over the sharigan, echoing how good it must've felt to him when I ever so slightly moved against him, creating more friction than was necessary. I would never know how, but by the way he seemed to do it, he knew how to pleasure his partner in time with himself. No, he wasn't letting me take advantage and get the top, but I was having a good time underneath. Why was I so afraid? Kakashi was _not_ Sasuke. I mentally shook my head at myself, slightly ashamed.

I felt the pace begin to increase, and looked at it like a challenge by the way he was looking at me with that dark eye. I grinned from under him, tantalizingly tracing his muscles with feather-light touches. Multi-tasking, he took his hand and trailed in-between my…elating a whimper of desire to float from my lips, encouraging. However, intending to frustrate me, he stopped. How someone could have so much self-control…annoyed and amaze me, at the same time. I tightened around him unconsciously. He grinned, enjoying me squirm against him. I clutched at his shoulders, trying desperately to get him to keep going. I needed it horribly, and I couldn't understand how he could just stop. After what felt like hours though, he started again, faster than it had been before.

I gasped lightly at the pace, the incessant ebb and flow of him. I could already feel the light-headed effects start to work their magic on my body. I bit my lower lip, opening myself up to it. My eyes closed tightly, wanting to feel the stricken ecstasy wash over me and consume. I heard my breaths coming out in short, air-less gasps. His hands had long-since drifted to my hips, guiding me into him. He pressed me into him harder and deeper than Sasuke could have. I was having trouble coping with the tiny pangs that shot through my body at each instance he delved in that far. I wanted only one thing from him, and he wasn't giving it to me. I felt like I'd die if I didn't have it.

I helped myself to forcing myself on him a little faster than he was going. I wanted it so bad. My cheeks were red from the activity of me giving myself to him. I felt like I was burning up. It hurt, but I loved every second of it. I needed it though. I had to have it soon.

"Please," I heard myself beg him, he complied with the request with either what was left in his strength or his chakra, but I didn't care. I felt him inside of me, increasing…increasing. My breathing ragged and hurried. A rush of sensitivity pulled me under, and I felt the cover of the release completely wash over me. He kept going, not there yet. I was tight around him, and it was slightly painful having him still in me. He pushed past my contractions against him there, inducing another orgasm on my part, panting his name in broken syllables and slightly incoherent. He followed me soon after the second, filling me completely.

I felt him leave me, and I felt an absence in warmth. He laid down beside me, to my left, and I feebly crawled on top of him. I felt one of his arms slide over my back, holding me to him. We didn't even think about retrieving the comforter from the floor, using each other to generate heat. I had my head against his chest, content and tired. Kakashi had started rubbing my back lightly, tickling it a little.

"Was I too rough?" He asked softly in the night. I shook my head. It was a little, in truth, but I wasn't going to say anything. He had known what he was doing and in the end…I just knew that he'd be there if I needed him.

I wasn't going to be able to sleep though. Not because I was using him as a pillow, it was just something I couldn't really explain. Though I was exhausted, my eyes wouldn't close. I decided to get the blanket, feeling much cooler after the love making. I got up, with much protest from my sleepy partner, but I kissed him softly on the lips. I returned with the black comforter for the two of us to share. Though…sharing wouldn't have been the word I'd choose…I steal covers when I'm asleep. Not on purpose, but it happens.

I lay down beside him, my head on his chest, his arm draped protectively over my shoulder, clutching the blanket to my shoulder in the process. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds, listening to his heartbeat in my ear.

I felt my pillow move. Uh, I groaned inwardly, trying to stop the movement. My attempts failed and light intruded on my tired eyes. I groaned out loud this time and tried to bury my head beneath the sheets. That plan wasn't in my favor either as the comforter was ripped from my grasp. I shivered and tried to make a grab for something to cover me up. I felt someone just pull me to my feet.

"Uh…it's too early Kakashi," I moaned, trying to wake up, yet that was something bound to fail. Boy was I wrong, because Kakashi then picked me up and dumped me into the freezing cold water from last night. Immediately, I jumped from the cold water, glaring hard at a Kakashi who was incapacitated with laughing his ass off at me while I was trying to glare at him. The effect was ruined, of course, by the fact that I looked like a drowned rat. I stomped over to the towel rack and wrapped it around myself.

"Don't do that again, ever," I said before walking back to his room. Being clothes-less, I made the executive decision I was wearing something of his until I got back to my place of residence. I managed to find a shirt that looked like it would fit, so I slipped it on. I rummaged around some more and found a pair of shorts and put them on as well. I heard his chuckle from behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking up to me, embracing me from behind.

"Putting on your clothes because I don't have any," I replied. "Last I checked they were sopping wet from last night, the lot of them." He kissed my cheek and let me go.

"All right, breakfast, then your place, I get you." I looked at him for a second, and followed after him, taking his hand in mine. He kissed the top of my head and I glowed. He laughed when we sat down.

"I think me looks good on you, so does sex," he said it so casually, I had to crack up. He just had that impossibly serious face too. I swatted his arm playfully and watched him lay out breakfast as such: bacon, eggs, biscuits, apple juice, and some coffee. He earned a good kiss from just cooking it.

We headed out a bit later, his hand enclosed in mine. We were busy entertaining the idea of what everyone would say, not that the rules said anything against it. They did, but with ninjas, if the person wasn't too young, the law was lenient with it. I knew Sasuke would look away and play it off, even though I was his first too. Ino would probably be glad Sasuke would be obtainable now…but on the other hand, she and Shika had been getting friendlier with each other lately. Naruto, well, he'd probably flip, but Hinata would approve. Genma, Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai, well, I didn't know what they'd think, but Kakashi explained to me that Genma and Asuma would have the same reaction: laughing and shaking their heads, while Anko and Kurenai would say 'whatever' and move on.

The one thing we spaced on talking about was what my parents would say. I was immediately reminded once we got close enough to the house and I realized my parents were home. I stopped and Kakashi looked at me. I thought I was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned and worried. I started crying and he pulled me into a hug. "What's the matter Sakura?" I knew he didn't realize, but, how could he not?

"Kakashi, my parents," I wailed, _slightly_ hysterical, and then he understood. He lifted my chin up and looked at me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He wasn't one to show public affection, and holding me like this out in broad daylight was something he wasn't one to do. I didn't like it either, but in a swift motion, his mask fell from his gorgeous face. He molded his lips against mine and I felt loved even more. I gave into him and let my eyes close, relaxed and kissing him back. He broke the kiss and had his hands on each side of my face, tilting my head up to look at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"We started this, Sakura, we can finish it." He was so confident as if it had happened before to him. How can he be so calm? He pulled his mask up after he said it.

"What will they say Kakashi? What will they do? I'm scared, Kakashi, I may not get to see you again." I wasn't scared; I was _terrified_ of what could possibly happen. My parents never did talk highly about his family…maybe that was just because I was obsessed with Sasuke, I told myself, almost trying to make myself believe those thoughts to be true. He led me to the door, as though he knew what was going to happen.

"Everything will be fine." He said it and I just stared at him.

"How do you know that?" He gripped my shoulders and shook me. I stared at him, fearing for his sanity.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you believe that your parents would stop us. Tell me you don't love me, even after last night." His voice was strained and held a hint of anger. I felt tears fall from my eyes once more. He let my shoulders go, leaned back, and sighed.

"I'm tired of playing this game with you Sakura. Make up your mind already." I put my head in my hands. I…shit; I'm not worthy to love anyone. I'll lose interest and want out, god, what is wrong with me! I shook with sobs, and I felt Kakashi pull me into him, holding my head against his chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for putting it on you, but I have to know before we walk through this door. I'm not going through hell if you don't feel the same." I nodded into him, but why was it so hard? I didn't know what was wrong with me. I could talk about nothing but Sasuke and now after him, I seem to have commitment problems. Yet Kakashi's lost everything practically! He lost his bet friend, he lost the girl who could've been with him, and he lost his parents way before that! I mean to say, he's gone through hell itself and came back with passion enough to want just one woman. I can't even give him that!

"_It's unfortunate because I have to go through so many bad times to have one moment of happiness."_

"_Which would be?"_

"_Right now, with you."_

I also remembered my promise to him. At least, I said as though it was a vow to him. I remembered how the conversation had started.

"_What will it take for you to look me in the eye, like you used to?"_

The desperation in his voice killed me. He should never have to beg like that. And what I said was an equivalent to promising he'd never have to.

"_Love me, and I'll be able to."_

"I," I started, trying to make it sound right. "I would not want anyone else in your shoes Kakashi. I'd rather it be you going through hell with me, because I know I'd survive with you by my side." He smiled with that crease in his eye as he opened the door to my house.

It could've been reasoned to hell breaking loose. Everyone inside shouted 'surprise' and 'congratulations' when the door swung open, and I honestly didn't know the occasion as to which a surprise party would've been in order. I also wanted to know why some said congratulations instead of surprise, but Kakashi wasn't slick enough to touch my hand and I not feel it. Yet when I looked at that hand as I went to grab Kakashi's, shine emitted from a finger on that left hand of mine. My first reaction was punching Kakashi in the arm, which he grabbed complaining that I hurt him.

"I hurt you...? Whatever, the great Copy-nin Kakashi is never hurt by the girl. What the hell was that for?" I screamed at him. I knew he wasn't telling me something. All at once I thought I was getting more attention than I needed. He laughed and threw his hands up.

"Don't blame me, your parents wanted to throw you the party and for you to be caught unawares." I scowled at him and said scornfully.

"A ninja is supposed to be on guard at all times." He chuckled at that and pulled me into a hug.

"Not today; today, tomorrow, next week, next month, and however many more days, weeks, and months it takes to pull it together, you are my fiancée." I couldn't believe my ears. Kakashi's fiancée, and knowing that my parents approved was even better, however a question lacked of being answered on my end.

"When did you do this, exactly?" I eyed him suspiciously, almost as though he had planned it all along. I ignored all the people starting to gather all around us.

"This morning actually, you fell right back asleep after I got up. I went here first, and told your parents everything…they didn't like the idea at first, but they came around and pulled this party together. So I got two things that were missing from the equation: you, obviously, and the ring, which is resting quite beautifully on your left hand. My left hand," he chuckled and I slapped him jovially.

"No, not yours, ours, but the clothes are definitely yours, Kakashi." He laughed and we both let ourselves get passed around in the crowd. We met back after it had died down and I wanted to cry.

"You were being so mean to me Kakashi," I said pouting at him. He slipped off his mask and pulled me into a heart-warming kiss, tilting my head back just a little so he could ravish my mouth a bit more. When he broke the kiss, he asked me quite fairly.

"Did that make up for my meanness?" The cute look when he said it, in combination with the kiss, convinced me we were even.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, before pulling him into a kiss, earning some whistles from on-lookers in the crowd.

* * *

A/N: (throws her guideline book in the trash) I defeat you! Hehe...(points to the revised version) See, now I can write lemons in the first chapter...if you wanna read it, go right ahead, not gonna stop you. Luv ya. Hope you liked! 


End file.
